


一只椅子精罢辽

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	一只椅子精罢辽

****

小高是一张出厂有意识的椅子，对，这很神奇。  
它自己也说不上来为什么，它看着自己周身一起出厂的几百几千把椅子，它叹了一口气，感到了作为一张椅子而不该有的天才孤绝的寂寞。

小高，是他主人给它取的名字。  
他的主人，某十八线的小演员季肖冰，在看到他的第一眼，“哎，这椅子不错啊，看着挺高大上啊，就叫小高了。”说着就乐颠颠的就扛着它去付钱。

于是，这张天赋异禀的椅子就有了自己的主人和名字。

小高跟着它的主人已经八年了，它深知了他主人的脾性和癖好，有时候还会在肚子里腹诽，（嘿，我这主人莫不是缺心眼儿吧？）过了半晌又自我辩解道，（哪能啊，也就是心眼太好了。）  
（哎要是哪天我能说话了，可得好好骂骂他。）

这个愿望在某一天被实现了。

小高不知道自己的脸可是红着的，只是意识开始热烫发烧。季肖冰闭着眼，嘴里短促的喘着气，腿间喷薄出一阵乳/色/腥/白/的液体。顺着股缝流到椅面。

轰！

小高觉得周身起了一阵白烟，佛号梵音一齐喝出。  
小高打了个激灵，它，哦不，现在是可以说他了。  
他瞪大了眼，看着自己从脚趾头到手指甲渐渐成型。  
原本坐在他身上的人也意识到了不对劲，挣扎着要起身。  
刚刚成型还略显僵硬的手臂如原身的钢铁一般坚硬，扣着他的腰身，手指若有似无的划过方才释放又被惊吓激得挺立的小分/身。  
他的肩膀贴着他的主人的，脖子微微扬起，凑到他耳边，轻声说道。“你想去哪儿，”  
小高以为他的声音是钢铁般硬朗，然而发出的，却如棉布一般柔软舒适的。  
“我的主人。”

诚然，作为一只椅子，他有着非常专业的素养。他抱着他的主人，臀部是悬空的，发力点全在一双腿上，大腿的肌肉紧绷而结实，他身上的主人，衣衫凌乱而气息yin️靡。某一处不受理智所控制的东西开始揭竿起义，且看这势头，还挺凶猛的。

他的主人，憋着气，双手紧紧的拽着他的，沉声，“你谁？”

“我是你的小高啊，我的主人。”

“....”  
“我大约是在做梦，”他顿了顿，“要不你变回去？”

季肖冰显然吓得不清，任谁碰见着灵异志怪的事又能镇定自若呢？

小高想着，又摸了摸他的挺li的东西。屁股紧绷了向上顶了顶，“这可不成，季老师，你可坐了我八年，这八年你可是知道我是如何过来的？”  
“你可想想，你这翘屁嫩臀，天天坐在我的敏感的腰腹间，我可是一只男·成年的椅子精呀！”  
“你得对我负责。”

.......  
“说人话！”

“我想艹你。”小高舔了舔他的耳，舌尖伸进耳蜗，又湿又热。

酥麻的感官从耳朵到口腔到喉间到心房。

季肖冰不禁身躯一震，咬着牙，“我是个男人！”

“可巧，我也是，您看啊季老师，只有男人才能知道男人的乐趣，这五姑娘啊，”小高嫌弃的捏着他的手指，拎着放开，“还是不如我让您舒服。”

就这么说着，一手将那挺立的小东西握住，一手从衣服下摆伸进去，一寸寸软肉尽在掌下，又找到一粒小小的肉粒，手指夹着掐着，陷进乳晕又扯着揪出来。另一只手上下缓慢地套弄着，拇指抠着铃口，揉着一点点液体出来，手掌心里的肉棒越来越粗硬。小高听着一两声喘息带了声音。

他问道，“季老师，舒服吗？”

季肖冰：“......”  
他吞下即将溢出的声音，转头。小高狭长的凤眼映出他的侧脸，长睫像一把小扇子，扇得人心里发痒。  
“那你舒服吗？小高？”

“那可不？思了想了八年的我的季老师的身体，今儿居然有幸能抱住，真是托了您这宝液的福。”

季肖冰轰的一声，整个脑袋要炸了。  
妈的。  
谁知道坐在自己坐了八年的椅子上紫薇神T/M能召唤出一只椅子精？  
有这本事到是让我中个五百万啊！

“我不是神，我不过是一缕神识，是您的精华宝液让我重生。”  
“五鬼运财是要折寿的，我可不忍心。”

季肖冰：去你大爷的。

“不不不，您是我大爷。”小高咬着他的耳垂，气息热烈的喷到脸侧，“哎哟我的季大爷乖一点，做这种事的时候可不能分心，不然太伤我的自尊心了。”

“来，大爷，帮帮我。”

小高放开颤巍巍挺立的那根东西，抓着季肖冰的手在大腿上抹了一把方才射出来的液体，挤进臀缝里。  
“你你你，凭什么我是下面的？”  
小高指挥着他的手，慢慢地戳开后面紧致的穴口，“做1很累的，我可不舍得你辛苦。”  
“大爷，你会喜欢的。”  
“嘘，别说话，舒服就叫出来。”

“......”  
“唔...你轻点儿...”

一根手指艰难的进去后，第二根第三根就去的顺利多了，抽插久了，肠液也开始分泌，润滑了甬道。

另一只手已经拨开了衣服的扣子，顺着脖颈到了他的脸部，从眉毛到下唇，手指进到唇里，勾着舌头一番搅弄。

上下两张口都被弄得极致的舒服，一声声呻吟好听的收入耳蜗。小高满意的放开他，任他无力的躺在自己的身上。

小高身上的衣衫已经被季肖冰的体液弄得一塌糊涂，他也不介意，抬起他的臀部，把自己的衣衫下摆拨开，露出早已蓬勃狰狞的性器。  
他托着早已被他开拓好的肉穴洞口，对准了。一松手，借着任凭着他自身的重力往下坐。  
剧烈的感官让季肖冰整个人都绷紧了，小穴一层层的包紧了小高的性器，这一番紧致的触感差点就让小高泄了去。  
小高闭紧精关，“放松放松，这才多久啊，来松松。”  
“我去的早对你可不好。”

季肖冰伸手向胯下，找到两人交合处，捏着根部掐了一下。  
小高嗷的一声，臀部往前一送，又掐着他的腰往下贴合，整根性器连着囊袋都要进去了，硕大的龟头在季肖冰的小腹处顶出一个小包，正好顶在两手之间，小高摸了摸小包，“嘿，儿子，叫爸爸。”

季肖冰咬着下唇，极力适应体内被侵入的异物感，饱满又强势地在体内撑到极点。肉壁适应了这尺寸，开始缓慢地渗出液体，润滑着双方。

他踮着脚，向上起身，待到龟头在穴口处难舍难分，又重重地坐下去。  
来回几下，只感到双脚酸疼发麻，居然已经开始在无意识的抖动。  
他任自己的腿垂在另一双大腿两侧，中间门户大开，挺立的性器吐着液体，后方的穴口含着另一根性器，润滑的粘液顺着交合处流出来。  
上身向后靠，“小高，动动。”  
“真T/M累。”

“唉，我说的你不信，总得试过了才知道。”  
“可怜我一片真心照沟渠。”小高摸了摸季肖冰的“沟渠”，伸出舌尖舔他的耳垂，牙齿细细啃噬。  
“都给你好不好。”

季肖冰亲了亲他的脸颊。“来啊。”

小高的双手穿过他的双腿，折成M字，像抱孩子一样将他抱起。粗大的性器缓慢的撤出，龟头bo的一声滑出穴口。又直直坐下，性器整根没入，龟头顶到不可思议的最深处，滚热的体温熨贴着，细腻的肠肉包裹着。舒服得让小高不禁加快速度，他喘着气压着声音叹息道，“我可是八年磨一剑，这都够再抗一回ri了。”

陡然的失重让季肖冰说不出话来，张着嘴，像是离了水的鱼，他舔着唇，双手向后插入小高的发间，尾指擦过耳廓，伸进耳蜗，模仿者小高在身下的动作。  
想要得更多。

气音袅袅，“抗什么ri，ri我。”

季肖冰明显感到身下的动作停顿了一下，刚想出声，下一瞬便来了更凶猛霸道的攻势。声音被顶到嗓子眼，脱口而出令人脸红的/yin/靡嗓音。

“遵命，我的主人。”

两人几番荒唐事，季肖冰也记不清楚，整个人如坠欲网中，昏昏沉沉，起起伏伏。

  
扣扣扣  
“季老师，下一场要开始了。”

季肖冰睁开眼，眼底未有一丝睡意。他动动手指，有荒诞不经的余韵，嗓子眼里还是干涩的。  
“来了。”

从椅子上起身的时候椅子发出吱吱呀呀的声音。让人联想起另一些时候剧烈晃动时会发出的声响。

季肖冰打开门，正巧对面的休息室也开了门，施施然走出一个又高又白的小伙子，黑衣黄衬，他的凤眼里闪着促狭的光，笑出一口大白牙。  
“季老师好，我是您下一场的搭档，我叫高瀚宇，您叫我，小高就好了。”

季肖冰一笑，舌头抵住牙齿，用气音吐出一声。“艹。”

  
fin.


End file.
